


Family above all

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Family above all, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hybrids, Love Story, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Vampires, Smut, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches, always and forever, doppleganger, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: After a couple of years hiding away at her nans a young witch, Lauren returns back to her hometown to move back in with her parents, Mystic Falls. When Lauren left the Salvator brothers, Stefan and Damon ruled the town but now a new family ruled the town. The Mikaelson's.Once she returns back to college her friend Chloe, who was a werewolf and also the girlfriend of the older Salvator brother, introduces her to Rebekah Mikaelson who invites her to a party at the Mikaelson's house. Lauren meets Niklaus at the party but has Klaus finally met his match?





	1. Returning home

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on Wattpad for a while so I thought I'd move it over to on here. Enjoy :)

After all these years away, coming home didn't really feel right. Of course I left for a reason. I left to try and have a normal life after nearly killing myself by over using my powers.

I wanted a life without all the supernatural voodoo but of course that didn't work, some vampires still found me which was why I knew I might as well come home to my family.

My father was a werewolf and My mother used to be a witch but she was now a vampire. My older brother was a werewolf and my older sister was a witch.

My parents and brother were overjoyed when I returned home although I hoped my friends would feel the same.

After a quick morning shower, I tied my black hair into a tight ponytail and put on a Joker T-shirt and some black skinny jeans with some black trainers. I wore my usual necklace which was given to me by my gran before she died. It was a olden styled design with some strange type of orange stone inside.

 

I walked downstairs to see my werewolf brother James sat holding his head on the kitchen table, due to his hangover, he'd had a argument with his girlfriend so he'd stayed the night.

My witch of a sister was powdered in makeup as usual and dressed in extremely short shorts and a thin practically see through white shirt, her brown hair was worn down...I really hated her and the feeling was mutual.

She left early to meet her boyfriend and I sat beside my brother at the table.

"You and Sarah had another argument then?"I asked him casually.

I sipped at a cup of tea my mum had made me.

"Yeah. She was pretty pissed but it was my own fault."My brother mumbles into his hands.

"I'm sure if you admit that to her then everything will be fine. You guys have baby Rebecca to think about, remember? So stop moping around here and get your arse back to her doorstep."I ordered him in a playful tone.

I finished my cup of tea and stood up to head to school. My brother gives me a bitchface but I just wink at him.

"Can't you tell she's your fathers daughter."My mum says to my brother while laughing.

I head for the front door and open it to walk out only to freeze when I see a man stood at the door, I take a step back into the house so I'm in the safety of my home.

The black suited man was tall, handsome with dark hair and brown eyes.

"My apologies if I've startled you."The man finally speaks in a old English accent.

"No. It's fine. Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"I hesitantly ask as I keep a close eye on the man.

"Your British."The man says with a smile as he mentally notes it."Of course. I am Elijah Mikaelson and I'm here to speak to whoever is the head of this household."The man says with a confident attitude.

His posture was perfect and he seemed like the perfect gentleman. I opened my mouth to answer him but my mother interrupted me."Go on, get to college you! I can deal with this."

I glanced between my mother and This "Elijah" before walking out of the house and past him all while keeping a careful eye on him.

** My mum's POV **

"Don't mind my daughter. She doesn't trust very easily."I tell Elijah who simply nods with a smile.

"I don't blame her, It is a wise trait to have in a place like this."Elijah respectfully replies.

I watch as he was clearly watching Lauren walk down the street.

"How come I have never come across her before, yet I have the others?"Elijah questions me.

He turns to face me once again, his brown eyes gleaming with curiosity. My daughter had clearly caught his interest.

"It's a long story but Lauren moved away to live with a relative outside of town. She has only just returned after all of these years and it is as if nothing ever happened..."I reply to Elijah with a heavy sigh

I begin to think to myself for a few moments and Elijah looks intensly at me, almost like he's trying to read me.

"Try to keep her away from Klaus or Kol please. She's only just got herself back on the right path. I don't want her to change."I confess to Elijah with a sincere tone.

Elijah nods at me while trying to figure out what must have happened in the past.

"Very well Christine. I will try my best. Now to the reason I have come."

** My POV **

I was a little late due to having to wait for a timetable but I finally arrived at my history class.

I took a deep breath before opening the class door and making eye contact with my good looking tutor, Alaric Saltzman.

He stopped speaking to look at me, all my old friends turned to look at the doorway and I heard a number of gasps amongst certain students.

Alaric didn't know me, at all so he was rather confused by the reaction of his students.

"Name?"He asked me in a calm and gentle tone.

I smiled at him trying to hide my nerves that were building up inside.

"Lauren Dixon."I tell him in a calm tone of voice

I was as he notes it down before saying."Okay Lauren. You're seated by Dan Drury."

He points to the dark haired boy that I already knew and I sat next to him at the back of the class.

"What are you doing back here you crazy bitch?"Dan whispered to me as I sat beside him.

"I can't run forever, right?"I whisper back to him, not surprised at all.

I place my bag under the table with a heavy and rather audible sigh of impatience. I already regretted coming back and it hadn't even been five minutes.

Alaric watched me closely while glancing at a worried Elena and Stefan. Nothing new there then, Elena always had to make everything about her.

My old best friend Chloe was sat at the desk in front of me, trying to ignore my existence at the current moment.

"You do realize that Damon is probably going to kill you immediately after class."Dan whispers to me in attempt to warn me.

I scoff slightly and roll my eyes at his warning that is most likely true.

"I'd pay to see him try."I say with a smirk on my lips.

"Great so not only do I have to deal with a crazy, Psycho boss but now you've decided to jump back into the team again."Dan whispers mostly to himself.

I raise a intrigued brow."Boss?"I whisper back to him interested.

"Enough chit chat."Mr.Saltzman calls to us before starting his lecture.

Throughout the lesson a pretty blonde with baby blue eyes who sat in front of Chloe kept glancing at me intrigued by the fact I've had such a dramatic effect on Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline.

After college I go behind the school to take a moment to myself. I began to wonder why I had actually come back after everything I'd done. I just felt like something was pulling me back here, I mean so what if Damon decides to snap my neck, it's freedom from this nagging pull at least.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?"A familiar voice calls from the field in front of me.

"Damon Salvator. I was beginning to wonder when I'd see your sarcastic mug. I knew it wouldn't be long before you'd come marching over acting all superman when we all know you're much more like Lex Luthor."I say with a heavy huff.

I turn to face his angered expressions with a everlasting bitchface, you wouldn't think me and Damon used to get along.

"What are you doing here?"Damon asks, ignoring my little rant.

"I'm here to take the hobits to Isengard."I joke out in a sarcastic tone before chuckling.

He just gives me a sarcastic smile before using his vamping me against the rough brick wall by my neck.

"What do you think I'm doing here dibshit? I've come back for my family."I laugh although it's difficult to breath.

"Damon stop it!"I hear Chloe's voice yell as she comes closer.

"Why should I? After everything this little bitch has done I should just end her now."Damon bites out angrily.

"It's witch actually."I correct him as a joke.

I smile sarcastically at him but then his grip tightens around my throat.

"I know what she did Damon but she's my friend and she used to be yours too."Chloe says in a serious tone.

I watch as she grabs his arm gently. I just look at him with a smug smirk, knowing that it will kill him to let me live but it will kill him more if he kills me because Chloe will hate him forever.

"What's it gonna be twinkletoes?"I whisper to him with a manic chuckle following.

He reluctantly lets me go before scowling at me and quickly leaving without a word.

"Tah chick."I say to a upset looking Chloe.

Chloe just shakes her head at me angrily.

"You shouldn't have come back Lauren."Chloe says with a heavy sigh.

I shrug with a uncaring expression, I hated how everyone was reacting when what I did was so long ago.

"I know that what you did and what you've become is because of her but you were better than that."Chloe says in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"She tried to kill my family. She killed my mum and I still have no idea how my mums alive to this day."I mumble angrily to Chloe.

We hear the clicking of heels on the concrete as the blonde from class comes around the corner.

"Who are you?"The girl asks me in her posh old England accent.

"I don't think thats any of your business love but I could also ask you the same question."I sass back out to the strange girl.

Chloe roughly nudges me in the arm at my response.

"Lauren!"She whispers sternly and I don't understand what the big deal is.

The strange blonde comes closer to me and Chloe with a still intrigued look in her eyes.

"No it's quite alright Chloe, she has a point."The girl says with a heavy sigh.

The girl starts examining me closely with a unreadable expression.

"Lauren this is Rebekah Mikaelson."Chloe introduces me to the girl that seems to be a big deal.  
I nod while keeping my eyes hooked on hers, it was like a stand off.

"Oh really well Rebekah, I met your brother this morning and I didn't trust him just like I don't trust you."I say matter of factly.

She just simply smirks at my attitude and I smirk back at her almost evilly.

"Congratulations. Which one?"She sass's back cockily with a cocky smirk.

"Elijah."I say not letting my guard down.

"You need not worry about Elijah. He won't harm anyone unless there's a purpose or reason behind his actions."Rebekah says with a smirk on her ruby painted lips.

Chloe watches the intense stare off, feeling paranoid at the fact a battle may take place.

"I think we are going to get along perfectly."Rebekah finally says her judgement."Chloe why don't you invite your friend along to our family party this evening."Rebekah said more as a demand then a request.

"Sure..."Chloe says in a unsure tone of voice.

Rebekah jumps like a child and looks to me.

"See you there."She says in a excited tone of voice.

I watch her skipping off before my eyes flick to Chloe, confused on what had just happened.

"Are you fucking crazy?"Chloe exclaims out to me once Rebekah's gone.

She turns her gaze back to me in disbelief.

"Possibly, why?"I joke out to her in reply.

I turn to look at her with a seemingly innocent and harmless grin and Chloe rolls her eyes in response.

"You do know who the Mikaelson's are right?"Chloe asks me curiously.

I shake my head uncaringly, I didn't care who they were, I'd met two of them and both seemed harmless.

"You have a lot to catch up on..."Chloe mumbles to herself.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Originals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"So let me get this straight...They are original vampires, like the very first vampires ever?"I question the dark haired and dark eyed girl in a dress in front of me.

Chloe just simply nods at me, we were at a clothes shop near Chloe's house, her parents didn't seem very happy to see me when we stopped by her house, then again who in this goddamn town is happy to see me back. 

Chloe had picked out a black evening dress that she was now trying on.

"Then if that's the case, I'd say it's a good thing that Rebekah likes me."I express my conclusion to Chloe.

Chloe just shrugs slightly before saying."For who? You or us?"

My eyebrows furrow at her words, what was that supposed to mean?

I looked to my dress that I'd picked out, I was really sticking with that witchcraft look. I had bought a blood red laced dress.

As Chloe moved to get changed out of her dress a voice made me practically dive out of my seat.

"I heard you will be attending my family's ball."The same mellow and calming voice that had a stern underline which had greeted me this morning spoke from beside me on the sofa.

My blue eyes shot to make contact with the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to the handsome original vampire beside me.

"Elijah..."I breath out surprised by his presence.

My eyes flick to the changing room where Chloe was, worried for her life.

"You need not worry. I have not come to harm you or your friend. I have come to give you a formal warning."His voice continued to be calming but stern. There was still something dangerous about this man, I could tell.

"If you've come about the reason I--"I begin to defend myself but Elijah quickly interrupts me.

"Your past is not my concern. It's my family. Your mother and I have come to a agreement and I must keep my end of the deal."

His words were intriguing to me and he could see that by the confusion that had consumed my features.

"I have been informed my sister has invited you to our family's gathering. I'd try to convince you not to attend but I have come to view you as the type of person that doesn't exactly take well with being told what to do."Elijah informs me of his analysis.

I just shrug and smirk in accomplishment that finally someone had realised that.

"Therefore I only wish of you to avoid confrontation with anyone, I'd also recommend that you try your best not to undertake any part of conversation with my brothers. Niklaus and Kol tend to sabotage formal situations."Elijah expresses to me with a serious gaze, it almost felt like a warning.

I look away from his gaze as I reply."I'll try but I don't exactly know your brothers."I assure Elijah.

My features were ridden with uncertainty but when I turned to look back at him, he was gone.

Chloe comes out from behind the curtain and heads to pay for her dress, she notices me looking around the shop for something but she doesn't say anything.

After getting dressed into our dresses we both styled our hair, it was a masquerade so I wore my black hair down and curled with a clip holding it back and out of my face, my eyes were styled with black eyeliner ticks and black eye shadow and my lips were painted blood red to match my dress. I wore a black eye mask that was nicely decorated with little silver jewels that were supposed to look like diamonds.

Chloe wore dark makeup around her eyes and her black hair worn up in a ponytail, she had black lipstick to match her black evening gown and a grey eye mask with black jewels attached to it.

Chloe had gotten a lift to the masquerade by her date, Damon Salvatore who was traveling with Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore.

I was now around a hour late due to having to make my own way to the masquerade but when I finally had arrived, I was rather glad I had.

The house was spectacular and I hadn't even gone inside yet. In fact, This wasn't even a house it was a bloody palace, understandable with them being original vampires.

 

I lifted my dress slightly at the front as I walked through the doorway to be greeted by a almost blinding light, once my eyes had adjusted to the lights I began to make out the room. It was extravagant, everything looked expensive or like they'd been designed by famous architects.

The room was filled with people, pretty girls in dresses and handsome men in suits. Nearly everyone from Mystic falls seemed to be attending, from the sheriff to the council. Everyone from Mystic falls high seemed to be attending too, including popular faces such as Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore and Chloe Taylor. Of course, most of them were glaring at me right now so I just headed for a drink.

I noticed my brother and sister were here too which meant my parents were no doubt here too as well as Chloe's.

I grab myself a glass of red wine and watch as Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood the former mayor stands up on the balcony to announce that it's time for the masquerade dance.

"All lady's stand in a line and all men stand in a line opposing the lady's."Carol instructed to the crowd of people.

I wasn't actually going to get involved but Chloe appeared beside me."C'mon Lauren. It will be fun."

I looked to my best friend that I had once nearly killed along with someone else. I forced her a gentle smile and went along with her.

We stood beside each other at the end of the line and faced the men across from us.

The man opposite me had light brown hair and full red luscious lips, I didn't even need to take that black mask off him to know that he was attractive, his lips curved up into a smug smirk and I began to wonder why.

Chloe was across from a dark haired gentleman that I could instantly tell that was Elijah.

"Approach your opponent."Carol instructs to us all.

We all take a step forward, I was now closer to this handsome man and I could now see the beautiful blue eyes through his black mask and I found myself lost in them.

"This sounds almost like a battle..."I mutter out mostly to myself.

I tried my best to keep a straight face but a small amused smile keeps pushing forward.

"Well, I'm quite familiar with battles love."His accent surprised me, it was old English and it had a menacing underline to it. It was addicting to listen to, I had to get him to talk more.

"Oh really? I bet I'll win this one."My voice is playful with a hint of cockiness.

I didn't see Elijah whispering something to Chloe and her worried gaze on me, all I saw was what I really wanted to see and that was the beautiful blue eyes that seemingly looked straight into my soul.

"Believe what you wish to believe love but I can assure you that I never lose."His voice was also playful but it had something serious hidden deep within.

The music began to play and the man took both of my hands into larger yet softer ones.

** Chloe's POV **

I watched as Lauren spoke to this strange looking man for a moment before my eyes landed on the brown ones that belonged to my partner.

"That's him?"I whisper back to the stranger who had taken my hands into his large ones."How do you know?"I question the handsome gentleman before me.

He spoke like he was from another time, like he didn't belong here."My name is Elijah Mikaelson."Elijah introduces himself in a elegant manner and that's when I'm hit with the realisation.

I quickly look to Lauren who's dancing very closely with the brown haired man who seems to be whispering things down her ear, she starts giggling at him and shaking her head. I gulped, she was strong but not strong enough to take him on.

"I understand that you probably think my brother will harm her but I can clearly see that he currently has no bad intentions in mind. You need not worry."Elijah says whilst gently kissing my hand during a twirl in our dance.

I couldn't contain my blush that crept its way onto my cheeks nor the stupid grin that made its way onto my features.

I looked over to notice Damon glaring at me yet dancing with Elena. I quickly tore my gaze away from his and continued to dance with Elijah.

"I see you seem to be courting one of the Salvatore brothers. How come he is not the one dancing with you?"Elijah questions innocently.

That sent of alarms in my mind, how come he wasn't dancing with me yet he was dancing with Elena.

"Well...we're not attached at the hip, you know?"I quickly made up the response but Elijah seems to sense the upset in the atmosphere.

"I see. I do wish they'd stop dancing before it's time to unmask."Elijah mutters more to himself than me.

I just watch him mesmerised by his beauty and loyalty.

"She won't know who it is anyway."I dismiss his worry.

What he says next confuses me greatly."That's not what worries me."

The time for unmasking came and I was greeted by the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

He had neatly styled dark brown hair and beautiful, captivating brown eyes. He showed me a gentle smile which I shyly returned.

I turned my gaze to look at Lauren and the man before her. The brown haired man seemed shocked, like he'd seen a ghost, he breathed out a name and Lauren looked confused.

The man quickly excused himself and Elijah quickly called for his brother.

"Niklaus!"He called before going after him.

Lauren looked like she was about to collapse when she heard his name. Rebekah and another dark haired man came wondering over.

"Julietta?"The man questioned while looking at Lauren.

Rebekah loudly clears her throat while elbowing the man beside her.

"Lauren! Where have my brothers ran off to now?"Rebekah questions a still shocked Lauren who just stands there.

"Isn't it obvious?"The man beside her blurts out.

The man quickly leaves in the direction Elijah and Niklaus had headed.

"Ignore Kol, I'll go see what's going on."Rebekah tries to reassure us all.

Rebekah also runs off after her brothers also.

"I'm going to go and find Damon...Are you coming?"I question the clearly shocked Lauren.

Lauren just slowly nods while following closely behind me. Damon doesn't seem to be anywhere around and neither does Elena which disturbs me greatly.

I finally walked into the hall near the front door only to find Damon and Elena kissing. I just couldn't watch, I covered my mouth and quickly ran out of the front door with tears streaming down my face.

** Lauren's POV **

Shocked or not I was not just going to stand for that with a wave of my hand Damon flew out of the door and I quickly followed him, my heels clicking with every step.

"How could you!"I yelled at the vampire on the floor in front of me.

He didn't answer and just attempted to get up but due to my power he stayed pinned down.

"She loved you and you go and do this?"I spit out at the older Salvatore brother.

"Lauren stop it! Somebody help!"I hear Elena screaming behind me.

I just block her out as best as I can and throw Damon towards a tree and I wasn't gentle about it at all.

"What the hell do you care? You nearly killed her and Elena and then you left without a care in the world."Damon finally gets out.

Before he can get to me, I throw Stefan towards the same tree. I could sense him coming, whenever Elena in trouble the wonder twins show up

"Lauren stop this!"Stefan groans out from beside his brother.

"If you knew what I'd just seen Stefan, you'd be helping me. Damon has just been kissing your girlfriend."I inform Stefan with a smug smirk on my lips.

Stefan looks to Elena and his brother with fury clear in his eyes.

** Klaus's POV **

"Brother please."I hear Elijah from behind me.

I quickly turn to him with tear filled eyes, mostly from rage and old memories that had come rushing back.

"Did you know?"I question my brother with a finger raised at him.

Elijah takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Yes, I knew."Elijah confesses to me with empathy filled eyes.

I shake my head at his betrayal. Why must he do this all the time?

"This whole time, you saw me dancing and flirting with her when you knew. Sure, I saw some of the resemblances but I would've never of thought..."I mumble out to myself, tears rolling down my cheek.

I quickly turn away from Elijah and start storming off away from him.

"Isn't this a sign brother? A sign that you can have a second chance."Elijah yells to me.

I try my best to ignore him but it's not long before I hear Kol get involved.

"Wow, striking resemblance, don't you think brother?"His sarcastic, playful tone as usual.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly and I didn't even have to turn around to see Elijah glare at him in response.

"Oh shut it Kol, Nick are you seriously running away from this?"I hear my sisters interference as usual.

I slowly turn around to glare at my little sister.

"Let me guess, you knew about this too sister."My words came out cold yet calm.

Rebekah sighs heavily before replying."Yes, I invited her."

Kol looks at me and then looks at Elijah and Rebekah before saying."Don't look at me brother, I had no idea about any of this."

Screaming interrupts our little dispute and it was coming from our house.

"Oh bloody Elena again, can't that woman just stop with the attention consuming for five minutes."Rebekah sighs out.

** Lauren's POV **

A hand grabs my arm before saying."That's quite enough love."

His captivating voice and extreme strength caused me to look to him.

"Klaus..."I breath out in fear.

I watch as it makes him flinch slightly and close his eyes. His grip seems to tighten and he's definitely going to bruise my arm.

I snap out of this trance and quickly turn my gaze back to Damon.

"This scum has just cheated on my best friend who is practically my sister, no pain on this earth could be enough."My words come out in a dark tone of voice.

Klaus drags me away from Damon as Damon rushes towards me, Klaus raises his hand defensively and Elijah pins Damon by his neck.

"Now, Now enough of this. Where is this girl?"Klaus questions both me and Damon.

"I don't know she ran off!!"Damon yells in reply, finding it difficult to speak

Elijah quickly places a hand on Klaus's shoulder."I'll find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	3. Play pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Lauren start to grow on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys like this, enjoy!

** Elijah's POV **

I eventually found Chloe, alone and broken in the nearby woods. Damon had used and betrayed her. I kneeled beside her.

"You have my sincere apologies for the circumstances Chloe."I tell her sincerely with a gentle and apologetic smile."You do not deserve such treatment."I continue.

I hear her little sniffles and whimpers as she held her knees against her chest.

"I just want someone who I can trust. I always fall for the wrong people."Chloe finally whimpers out to me.

Her brown eyes gently raise to look at me and it is then that I see how hurt she truly is.

"You're wrong. It is not you that falls for the wrong people. It is the people you fall for that take for granted such a amazing young lady such as yourself."I tell her in attempt to raise her spirits.

Her lips gently curl up into a soft smile.

"Thank you..."Chloe thanks me with emotion filled chocolate brown eyes.

"It is not a problem. I give you my word now, I will not let any harm come to you."I promise her these words that I intended to keep.

** Chloe's POV **

It had been two months since the Mikaelson's party and I spent quite a lot of my time helping Elijah as best as I could due to the Salvatore's and Gilberts situation, which meant I spent quite a lot of my time at the mikaelsons mansion, which was rather interesting to be honest.

There was always something going on, Lauren spent most of her time with Kol, surprisingly...They'd actually quite taken to each other to my surprise.

After the whole party thing where Kol practically ignored her existence as did she with him, I didn't expect them to get along. I remember the day that they both realised that they were more alike than they'd like to believe.

_*Flashback*_

I watched as Rebekah and Klaus bickered in the corner over something to do with a school dance, Rebekah was wearing a cream shirt, black leather jacket and blue skinny jeans. Klaus was in a grey shirt and blue jeans. Elijah sat in his chair attempting to read a book he'd started this morning in one of his finely tailored suits. Kol would occasionally pop up in Klaus and Rebekah's argument from the other chair with a one liner comment which would set the argument right back to stage 1 again, mostly for his own amusement. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

"Must we go back and forth over and over again like children."Elijah questions his siblings from his chair whilst flicking a page in his book.

Everyone in the room turned their vision to Elijah.

"Now, Now brother. Wouldn't it be better for them all to get it out of their system now?"Kol subtlety attempts to keep the argument going in a mischievous tone of voice.

"Kol, stop using Rebekah and Klaus's predicament for your own entertainment."Elijah breathes out in a heavy sigh, his eyes flicking to look over at his sulking brother.

"Maybe you should have a word with our sister then and stop her persistent babbling about some insignificant school dance."Klaus growls out while looking to his elder brother.

"She only wants to go to the dance, what's wrong with that?"I question all the siblings with curiosity filled features, before Klaus could bite my head off however.

"NIKLAUS, ELIJAH, REBEKAH!"A voice yells angrily.

Everyone heard the slamming of the mansions front door shut dramatically.   
Klaus rolls his eyes whilst looking to the doorway as the dark haired witch stormed in wearing a peach cropped shirt with frilled sleeves, black skinny jeans and black leather boots, her black hair was tied back in a tight pony tail.

"If I have to sit through one more fucking class with those vexatious, hubristic, opinionated, introverted whores any longer, I'm going to contemplate homicide."Lauren screams as she enters the room.

Kol seemed to perk up at this new side of her and amusement was plastered all over his face.

"Why contemplate homicide when you can commit homicide."Kol points out to Lauren with a grin plastered on his face.

Lauren just simply glances at him with a bitch face that caused the wildest Mikaelson to smirk cockily.

"I'm going to assume you had to sit through a class with Elena again love."Klaus assumes with amusement filled features, seemingly side tracked from his previous dispute with Rebekah."It seems everyone is having high school drama today."Klaus mumbles to himself with the same amused look on his face.

"And on top of that, my demi mondaine sister keeps pestering me about getting a boyfriend for this ridiculous high school dance that I don't even want to attend."Lauren rants on to herself.

She sits on the couch next to me with a heavy, angered sigh.

"Why don't you just pretend to have a boyfriend?"Rebekah suggests to Lauren in a matter of a fact tone of voice.

"Because that would imply that I would actually have to attend the ball."Lauren breathes out boredly.

Rebekah just shrugs softly at her, she'd tried.

"Well I'll go if you go..."I mumble to Lauren from beside her.

That seemed to perk Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah's interest.

"I don't know, who would you go with?"Lauren answers me with now intrigued features.

"I would be willing escort you if you do decide to attend."Elijah perks up in the corner, catching mine and Lauren's interest.

"And who would escort you?"Kol finally perks up from his chair.

His menacing dark eyes looking directly at Lauren. Well this was new for him.

"I think I'm capable of attending a party on my own, I am a big girl."Lauren sass's out to Kol who just smirks at her once again.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, I know you surely can't be that cold hearted, darling."Kol teases out to the dark haired witch.

I watch as Lauren's eyes furrow at him, a bitchface already making its way onto her features.

Elijah is peeking over his book, watching the possible conflict and Klaus is leaning in the doorway also curious on how this could play out.

"Try me, my heart is closed off from society, kinda like how vampires switch off their humanity."Lauren replies back to Kol with her blue eyes hooked on him.

"Kol, stop trying to provoke the witch."Klaus finally intervenes before it gets out of hand.

Kol looks confused, he was clearly misinformed that she was in fact a witch, either way, she seemed to have made a impression on him.

_*End of flashback*_

Either way, after then. They seemed to have taken a interest in each other, he'd started teaching her all sorts of things and he'd even started attending our school with Rebekah.

Elijah was too old to attend and Klaus said he'd rather die than go back to school.

"Where is Lauren? I need to talk to her about this school dance thingy."I ask Elijah curiously.

I was unaware that Elijah was in the middle of a dispute with Klaus in the sitting room.

"The little witch is upstairs in the now apparent gym."Klaus replies in a almost bitter tone of voice.

He grumpily gestures to the stairs giant stairs that took up most of the hall way.

I made my way upstairs but stopped in the doorway when I heard male laughter and loud banging.

I peeked through the doorway and I attempted to hold back my laughter at what I saw.

** Lauren's POV **

Aim a little higher...I put all my strength into kicking Kol's hand that he held up to his face.

"Oh come on love, you can do better than that."Kol mocks with a soft laugh.

That just caused me to growl out and kick again, wanting more than ever to kick his face.

"Harder and throw some punches in."Kol commands me.

I do as he says and punch his hands harder and kick harder.

"You're just embarrassing yourself now, you could do so much better."Kol mocks with a smug and cocky smirk.

He catches my foot in the air as it nearly hits him in the face, the smirk still crossing his lips as his brown eyes hooked onto my blue ones.

"Oh screw you Kol, You're a original vampire, I could hit you in the face with a barbed wire covered baseball bat and it wouldn't even faze you."I rant away to him.

He just smirks at me before laughing softly at my temper tantrum.

"You're not wrong there."He says proudly.

He lets go of my foot just as someone in the doorway clears their throat.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"The brown eyed girl questions us both.

"Oh just Lauren's confession of her deep love for me."Kol teases me in his usual mischievous tone of voice.

He playfully nudges me with his usual smug look on his face.

"Knock it off wild one."I bite out playfully.

I playfully glare up at him and he just winks down at me cheekily.

"Cute...look, I need to know if you're going to that dance tonight."Chloe states with a almost pleading look.

Her eyes were practically begging me to say yes.

"I don't know...my brother and sister are going and my sisters still expecting me to have a boyfriend and my brother would interrogate whoever it was even if I did."I reply with a soft laugh.

I look at her as if to say, please don't make me agree to this.

"Well I could always pretend to be your boyfriend for the night if you ask me kindly."Kol teases me although he's being deadly serious.

He looks down at me, his chocolate eyes gleaming with mischief.

"And why exactly would I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend? I could always just go ask Klaus."I tease back to he cheeky original.

Kol pretends to act offended, placing a hand on his chest as if he's wounded.

"Well! For starters I'm incredibly handsome, I look good in a suit if I may say so myself and instead of being preoccupied with plans to ruin everyone's lives, I'll happily dance with you on the dance floor, I'll even let you kiss me to rub it into your sisters face."Kol babbles on to himself, sounding rather hubris, his mischievous facade never faulting though.

"And my brother?"I question Kol with a raised brow.

Chloe stood their awkwardly watching one of mine and Kol's infamous bickers.

"He's human, what could he possibly do to harm me?"Kol cockily backfires to me.

His features soon fill with confusion due to my laughter.

"He's got toxic fangs that could kill vampires."Chloe answers Kol quickly before I can reply.

"Oh. Still, he's a werewolf and I'm a original vampire. The battlefield still isn't exactly equal, besides, I can be quite the charmer when I want to be. If you took Klaus, everyone would know him whereas barely anyone knows me."Kol continues on with a smug and almost victorious look.

"Ergh, fine I'll go and fine Kol, you can be my fake boyfriend for the day."I give in to the pair.

My eyes roll at Chloe and Kol impulsively as I realise that I've just been tag teamed.

Chloe seems pleased with my answer and Kol has a unreadable yet amusement filled look on his face.

"Does this mean we can make out?"Kol questions me.

I just glare at him before saying."Wow, smooth. Real fucking smooth."

I head for the exit to the room with Chloe, Kol following behind us both chuckling to himself.

"Well, it was worth a try."We both heard him mumbling from behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	4. The family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol meets Lauren's family and bitchy sister before they go to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with writing this

"I can't believe I have to go to this dumb party."I mumble out mostly to myself.

I was doing one last check over my appearance in the mirror. My brother just simply laughs at me from beside me. He was wearing a tux for the dance also.

"Well, Sarah's been dragging me to these silly things over and over again, so join the club."James laughs out from beside me.

He comes over and looks in the mirror at me. I was wearing a red cocktail dress, my jet black hair straightened and my makeup done lightly.

"Besides ignore Leanne, you know what she's like. It doesn't matter that you don't have a boyfriend for this dance."James continues on with a reassuring smile.

He rests his hand on my shoulder in attempt to sooth me.

"Actually, I do have a date for the dance, I'm going with Kol."I explain to him with a soft smile.

I turn to look at him properly. I put my necklace on that my gran gave me before she died.

"Who's Kol?"My brother questions in a protective tone of voice.

His features were already filling with worry. I don't answer his question due to the fact, it would only lead to more questions that I didn't exactly know how to answer.

I headed downstairs where my sister stood in a short tight black dress with heavily applied makeup and styled dark brown hair, she stood with her now fiancé who was a dirty blonde and was in a tux beside her, smoking.

Sarah stood talking with my parents, her blonde hair was straightened and she wore lightly done makeup with her glasses on. She wore a similar dress to me but in black. I made my way down to my family and immediately stood with Sarah.

"Hey, you look amazing."I compliment Sarah sweetly.

I gently kiss her on the cheek in a friendly manner and she does the same.

"Thank you, you look Gorgeous."Sarah compliments back to me.

My brother goes over and kisses Sarah gently on the lips which just causes me to smile at the pair, they work so hard for their relationship, Sarah was a wolf like James but she hadn't activated her wolf side yet, James on the other hand ended up activating his after his first kill in the army.

"I see you haven't gotten a date, someone's going to be sitting by themselves all night."Leanne comments harshly.

She'd walked over with her boyfriend Tom, her brown eyes staring me down. My blue eyes simply gaze at her boredly.

"Leanne, we both know that you have neither the power or the bravery to take me on, so quit with the petty comments."I growl out to her in response.

She quickly shuts up and just stares at me and after a few moments of silence the doorbell rings, my eyes move from hers to the door.

"And that will be my date."I comment like it's nothing.

I didn't see everyone's eyes widen at my words as I made my way over to the door. My brothers eyes watch me and he and Sarah can't hold back the proud smirks at my attitude towards my sister. My dads eyes however seemed to be more angered about the mention of me having a date.

I opened the door to be rather astonished by how good Kol looked in a tux.

"I know, I know! I'm rather early, I didn't want to be rude but it's bloody boring out here."Kol comments with a soft chuckle.

I noticed him looking me up and down and I just smirked to myself whilst looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

My mother immediately stared him down, knowing exactly who he was whereas my father seemed more curious and my brother rolled his eyes to himself, knowing him from school. Leanne seemed rather jealous, whereas Tom looked too stoned to have any idea what was going on.

"No it's fine, Come in, I'll introduce you to my family."I gently replied to him, which was a change from our usual back and forth sass.

I invite Kol into the house I can tell by my mothers face that I'm going to get lectured for that later.

"You look gorgeous as always love."Kol compliments rather loudly as he enters the room.

Kol nods at my brother due to the fact the pair seemed to know each other from school.

"Mum, Dad, this is Kol...my boyfriend..."I introduce him to my parents, trying to hold off using any last names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."He acts as charming as ever.

He shakes my dads hand while moving onto my mums, my mum shook his hand while staring him down, Kol noticed but just ignored it.

"This is my older brother, James and his girlfriend Sarah."I introduce my brother and his girlfriend to Kol.

Kol shakes my brothers hand and kisses the back of Sarah's, almost like a gentleman.

"Yeah, I've already met you once at school. Jeremy Gilbert mentioned you to me."James comments casually.

I noticed that he looked over at me as if to say.'You better know what you're doing.'and then looking over to our mum.

I then turn to look at Leanne and start to introduce once again.

"Leanne, Tom, meet Kol. Kol this is supposed to be my sister but she isn't exactly good at playing the part."I mutter to Kol.

Kol just smirks to himself while looking to the floor in attempt to hide it.

"Sounds like Nick."He mumbles back to me.

I attempt to hold back at laugh but it ends up escaping anyway.

"Is she paying you to take her out? You're far too good for her."Leanne spits out to Kol.

She was attempting to snatch back that small part of dignity she'd lost before he turned up.

"Not at all love, you see some people actually make you work for their attention instead of just giving it out."Kol defends me quickly and rather brutally.

He places a hand on my lower back, which I didn't actually mind. I hear my dad attempt to hold in a laugh as well as my brother and Sarah.

"What are you talking about? I do make people work for it."Leanne angrily attempts to defend herself.

Her eyes seeming filling with crocodile tears in attempt to gather some sympathy from anyone.

"Really? Then perhaps your school reputation has us all hoodwinked because I'm pretty sure you're known for misleading poor innocent hearts and ensnaring them in your harlot grasp."Kol cleverly sasses out to Leanne.

I stand gobsmacked, wishing I could shut her up like that. Leanne, who seems almost speechless, had tears rolling down her face. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. I could hear my brother, Sarah and my dad all laughing away to themselves behind us.

"Don't worry darling, you know what they say. There's always at least one black sheep in the family."Kol finishes off finally. He'd ruined her.

He gently takes my hand and lifts it to his lips, right in front of her and my family.

"Let's go to this party then shall we darling?"Kol gently whispers out to me.

He smirks at me before leading me out to the car, leaving my family behind.

The last thing I heard was my dad whisper to James."I like him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	5. Party Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the originals and vampire diaries but I'm still working on my muse for this.

Once I'd walked outside there was a horse and carriage standing proudly at my doorstep.

"Kol...what's this?"I gasp out, astonished.

The carriage was richly designed, one that royalty may use. The cart was jet black and nicely polished with golden rims, door handles and window frames. The horses that pulled the cart were black stallions, well groomed with shiny coats.

"Well you wanted me to make a good impression on your parents, besides, you're my date and girlfriend for the evening."Kol whispers down my ear mischievously.

"Yeah man!"I hear my dad exclaim from behind me.

My dad came out with my brother and mother, he was very clearly impressed with Kol's efforts.

Leanne and Tom came out next, Leanne still very clearly upset by everything and this...this was just the cherry on top.

"Aw, look Leanne. I have the royalty treatment and you have a shitty family car."I tease out to my much hated sister.

"Those horses are gorgeous."My mum gasps out from beside my dad.

"Yeah, they costed me a bloody fortune."Kol comments from beside me.

I looked up at him, rather surprised. I'd originally settled with the thought that he'd just compelled the driver or something but clearly not. More surprisingly was my mum not making a sarcastic comment to Kol about compulsion.

"Anyway, we best get going darling. Would you like to join us?"Kol questions my brother and Sarah.

I watched as Leanne's face dropped in devastation, anger causing her cheeks to boil bright red.

"Yeah sure, go on then."James agrees with a wide grin on his lips.

James and Sarah climb up into the carriage happily. I quickly glance at my sisters angered look before climbing up into the carriage myself, Kol following behind me.

Once the carriage started moving my brother looked over at us both and then down at his hands where one was linked with Sarah's. He realised that since Kol had arrived, not once had we shown any affection for each other.

"You two aren't actually dating are you?"My brother blurts out to us both.

"Yeah we are."I quickly reply to my brother.

"Lauren, why would you date a Mikaelson?"James questions me with disbelief shining noticeably in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't she?"Kol quickly replies for me, defending his family name and me.

"Well I've heard all the stories about you Kol Mikaelson and I don't like them. You've slaughtered villages, families, newborn babies!"My brother raises his voice slightly at the original vampire.

I facepalm and sigh heavily, I wasn't particularly surprised by that, after everything I'd heard over the past few weeks.

"What would you know mutt? Besides those families wasn't particularly missed, though they did make a fine course of a meal."Kol remarks cockily in reply.

"Knock it off the pair of you."Sarah speaks up, annoyed by the childish behaviour.

"Lauren, are you seriously doing this? A Mikaelson, really?"James practically interrogates me.

"Yes, seriously. We've all made mistakes James. I mean, I'm not exactly perfect, I got kicked out of the coven our family's a part of for what I did."I point out to my brother in a angry tone of voice.

That seemed to shut him up rather quickly. I felt Kol's hands move to interlock his fingers with mine, which I allowed for now. His lips moved to leave a kiss on my forehead, out of spite.

Once we'd arrived at the dance, a rather bemused Chloe and Elijah were waiting for us that the entrance.

Kol got out of the carriage first and held his hand out to help me out of the carriage. My brother and Sarah followed afterwards, many girls were showing envious glances towards us but we just ignored them.

"Was the carriage really necessary Kol?"Elijah immediately questions his brother.

"It plays the part doesn't it?"Kol quickly replies to his older sibling.

"Lauren, Damons here with Elena."Chloe whispers to me angrily.

She'd linked her arm with mine and we both started heading inside together, Kol and Elijah following behind us.

"Oh don't worry Chloe, I can guarantee you that they won't have a good night."I whisper back to her in a amused tone of voice.

A familiar face approaches me and gently takes my upper arm, being sure to glance up at Elijah and Kol cautiously. Stefan Salvatore. He was with Caroline Forbes, Of course. She didn't seem to want to be here with us.

"And what can I do for you ripper?"I question Stefan with a menacing look in my eyes.

"Can we talk? Outside."Stefan questions me hesitantly.

I glance to Chloe, Elijah and Kol cautiously while I think intensely about the current circumstances and our previous dispute.

"Fine. Just us, nobody else."I tell Stefan in a warning tone of voice.

Stefan nods and heads out of the exit with me, his intentions hopefully harmless, for his sake.

Chloe's POV

I stood awkwardly with the two Mikaelson brothers and Caroline Forbes, the infamous control freak.

"I have a question for you Chloe."Caroline rather confidently informs me.

Elijah and Kol were nothing staring her down, Kol more than Elijah at this point. He clearly didn't like her very much.

"Why? Why did you choose the Mikaelsons over us. Why did you choose Lauren over us! She tried to kill you."Caroline raises her voice slightly at me.

Her words perked both, Kol and Elijah's interests, almost immediately.

"She didn't try to kill me. It was all your faults that I was involved. You dragged me into it, I didn't even want to be a part of it. She'd never hurt me, no matter what you guys choose to believe."I angrily respond to her accusations.

Suddenly, Klaus comes through the door with Lauren, who he had roughly hold of by her upper arm, as he dragged her back into the ball.

"Stefan's lay outside with a broken neck. I suggest you tell your lover boy that if he wants to continue he's pathetic excuse of a life, he's not to touch her again. Do I make myself clear?"Klaus warns Caroline in a relatively calm tone of voice.

"I told you, I had it under control Klaus."Lauren bites out to the Original hybrid.

"Sure you did darling."Klaus replies with disbelief clear in his tone.

I watched as she shrugged him off her angrily. I should've known that Stefan was up to no good but that didn't answer the question of why Klaus was here.

Caroline had ran off to Stefan outside whilst cursing Klaus to the god and all above.

"Niklaus what exactly is it that you doing here?"Elijah questions his brother in a inquisitive tone of voice.

Lauren had moved to stand beside Kol, who had a defensive arm wrapped around her, whilst I stood with my arms folded next to Elijah.

"Well, everyone else had come to this silly little gathering, so..."Klaus explains to us all.

"So you thought you'd crash the party."I finish off for him.

"Quite literally."Kol mutters to Lauren.

"Chloe, Lauren. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a moment with my siblings."Klaus comments in a aggressive tone of voice.

I gesture for Lauren to follow me which she willingly complies to. We walk over to the drinks and each grab a cup of soda or whatever the cheap tasting stuff was while the brothers most likely bickered amongst each other.

"Hey Chloe, watch this."Lauren whispers to me.

She gestures to Elena and her friends and a girl walking over with a few drinks, she waves her hand and the girl trips, spilling all the drinks all over Elena. I couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter at the sight, she looked traumatised.

"That was hilarious!"I laugh out to Lauren."I need some air."I finally breath out to her.

We both headed for the exits, not telling any of the Mikaelsons what we were doing. The second we stepped outside some masked men pulled bags over our faces, we both screamed for help but our screams simply came out muffled.

Before we knew it, we both blacked out. Who were they and what do we do?

** The Originals POV **

"Are you all going to continue your bickering or is somebody going to do something about the girls being missing?"Kol raises his voice over his brothers.

Kol had been searching everywhere in the room and listening out for them all but he'd got nothing.

"What do you mean missing?"Klaus raised his voice slightly, feeling ridiculous that he hadn't realised.

"Kol is right. Something's wrong."Elijah speaks up, once he'd realised.

After about a hour of searching Mystic falls, the brothers couldn't find anything. Nobody had heard anything or seen anything. That was until the phone call Klaus got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	6. Terrible truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds out some big news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!

"Lauren, wake up!"A female voice whisper's loudly to me.

My eyes flickered open and I was in someone apartment/flat. It was light, duly decorated with a giant window that looked out on busy streets.

"Well...I've seen better places."I mumble out groggily.

"Yeah well, you and me both."Chloe's voice spoke from beside me.

We were both tied up with rope to chairs. Great well...This could go better.

"Ladies! So nice of you to wake up and join us."A unfamiliar voice spoke up to us both.

Both me and Chloe shot the man a glare once he came into view. He had short black hair, black stubble, brown eyes and he was dark skinned.

"Who the hell are you?"Chloe blurred out before I could.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself, I was really wearing off on her. That or Klaus and Kol were...either way, I was in trouble with Elijah.

"No need to get cranky, I'm not the bad guy here okay? I'm just trying to help."The man said in attempt to defend himself.

"I'm not going to ask you again, who are you? You best answer me before she gets involved because she may be being quiet but she's worse than me."Chloe quickly remarks to the strange man.

The man shot me a look and I just gently shrugged. I wasn't needed right now, she was handling it brilliantly.

"Alright, calm down. My names Marcel. I'm a old friend of the Mikaelsons."Marcel introduces himself calmly.

"If you're a friend then why exactly have you kidnapped us?"I perk up for the first time.

I watch as he lets out a heavy sigh before rubbing the stubble on his chin, he was dwelling on something.

"I'd think of an excuse quick because it won't take long for the boys to find us."Chloe grumbles out to Marcel.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. I've already called Klaus, they're already on their way."Marcel informs us both honestly.

"The kidnapping situation is growing more and more confusing by the second."I mumble out to myself more than anyone.

"How are you so calm about this?"Chloe raises her voice at me slightly.

"Because I've been in worse predicaments."I reply in a honesty filled tone."Plus, he's a vampire. It isn't rocket science to kill the guy."

"Alright, I think we'll lay off the killing part for now."Marcel laughs out slightly."Look, I've brought you both here because of you Chloe."

I was now intrigued, this was sounding interesting.  Chloe was a harmless butterfly.

"Me? Why?"Chloe breathes out in shock, confusion filling her features.

"Let's just say, I did some digging and you aren't as power deprived as you may have thought. Chloe, you're a werewolf."Marcel explains to a shocked Chloe.

"I'm a what?"She breathes out trying to comprehend the whole scenario.

"That explains a lot."I mutter to myself, earning a glare from Chloe.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in but that isn't even the worst of it. You're a descendant of the North East Atlantic pack. Katherine's figured it out and she's coming after you. She wants to use you as a weapon."Marcel informs my dark haired friend.

"Wait...Alright, I know I haven't popped up much in this whole conversation but if I'm hearing this right are you telling me that she's a descendant of Klaus's original pack?"I conclude to Marcel, trying to figure everything out.

"Yeah...how did you know that?"Marcel questions me.

Chloe stares at me, also confused about all of this but also trying to work out how all of this was possible.

"Klaus...never mind."I mumble to myself.

"Right, well now all we need to do is make sure she doesn't kill anybody."Marcel tells the pair of us.

Chloe's face drops, she was hiding something. What was she hiding?

"That's going to be a problem..."Chloe mumbles out to us both."Lauren before you and Kol got to the party...Matt was trying to arrest me for something I hadn't done in the toilets, I ended up pushing him and he slipped, smashed his head in on the sink...he's dead."

Chloe was crying her heart out as she explained what had happened. Marcel didn't look very happy but he showed a gleam of sympathy.

"Untie me now."I order Marcel in a commanding tone.

Marcel, begrudged, untied me from the chair and I stood up and rushed over to my best friend, pulling her in for a hug.

"Marcel, we can't just have a witch roaming round like that. You know the rules."One of the vampires spoke up.

He was dark skinned with a black Afro, I gritted my jaw before I scowled over at him.

"I suggest you shut that fanged mouth of yours before I make you slowly and painfully regurgitate every organ in your body."I bite out to the vampire angrily.

The doors fly open and the three original boys from the party stood angrily in the doorway. 

"Marcellus...why am I not surprised?"Kol remarks with a heavy sigh.

"You better have a bloody good reason for this."Klaus angrily exclaims to Marcel.

"Chloe? Are you okay?"Elijah questions worriedly.

Elijah made his way over to Chloe to check on her and I moved out of the way, moving over to Kol and Klaus.

"It's okay, he isn't a threat."I tell the two boys.

"The one time I finally got her to go out on a date with me and you had to show up."Kol mentions to Marcel.

"Chloe, perhaps you should fill them in."Marcel simply changes the subject, ignoring Kol's previous statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	7. Extreme lengths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren tortures certain people for information on the moonlight rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning vampire smut!

"Lauren what the bloody hell are you doing!"Klaus exclaims to me angrily.

I had a familiar vampire and werewolf tied up in the living room of the mikaelsons family home. Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah all stood in the doorway watching me.

"What does it look like Niklaus?"I casually respond in a relaxed tone of voice.

"And this is why I enjoy her company."Rebekah simply comments out to her brother.

"Where is Chloe?"I curiously question the family of vampires.

"She is at college where you should be."Elijah simply responds.

"Ah, I'm afraid that's not particularly true. I have more indispensable matters to attend to my noble stag."I quickly smart-mouthed Elijah.

Kol couldn't hide the smirk on his lips from my attitude but he tried his best.

"And what exactly are those matters love?"Klaus questions me intentionally.

"Now, now Nick. Let's not question the lady's motives."Kol quickly intervenes with a smug smirk.

"Kol, you are only saying that because she is holding Marcel hostage. How she exactly captured him still remains a mystery."Rebekah points out to a smirking Kol.

"Yes. Marcellus I can see you needing but what is your need of Tyler Lockwood."Elijah curiously inquires.

"Simple. He's a werewolf and he's a know it all vampire. They both must know something."I point out to the family.

"I'll ask again love. What is your important matters?"Klaus questions me again.

"Torture."I almost innocently respond.

It had been a number of hours before the pair had finally fully come around. Marcel didn't seem very surprised but Tyler did.

"Hello boys, how nice of you to finally wake up and join me."I cheerfully exclaim to the pair.

"Why am I not surprised?"Marcel sarcastically replies.

"Well Chloe did warn you that I was worse during our last meeting..."I point out to him quickly.

Kol was sat in the corner of the room on a table, watching like a excited child watching a clown perform at a party.

"Why am I not surprised you're involved either?"Marcel calls over to Kol.

"That's where you're wrong Marcellus. I'm just simply letting the lady do as she wishes."Kol responds to the marcel in a mocking tone of voice.

"Let me guess. You two are both psychotic lovers."Tyler finally speaks up.

"Not quite but nice try there little wolf."I quickly respond to the pair.

"Now! I have some pretty fun activities in mind for the pair of you."I announce cheerfully to the pair.

"Yeah that means the opposite then knowing you."Tyler dryly remarks.

"Oh Tyler..."I sigh out heavily.

I almost sensually move to crouch in front of him, gently trailing my hand along his cheek before I roughly grab his chin.

"You really don't want to make me angry. You of all people know why."I whisper out darkly to him.

Kol watched me curiously, he'd never seen the darker side of me and he was curious on just how far I'd go to help my best friend.

"Yeah I remember. I remember you nearly wiping us all out in your little temper tantrum."Tyler growls out darkly.

My rough grip moved from his chin to his neck, slowly choking him. My features darkened in anger. My grip on his neck was bruising.

"She killed my mother. That temper tantrum was revenge. Your going up first now."I bite out pessimistically.

"Kol. Do me a favour and get me a glass of water..."I call over to my partner in crime.

Kol happily hops off the counter and vamps out of the room to grab me a glass of water. Not seconds later he came back in with the water.

"Would you like to know the best part of all this?"I question Tyler expectantly.

I moved over to the counter and started crushing wolfsbane into the glass of water before I moved to kneel in front of him with the glass.

"The fact that I get to rip you a part piece by piece once I get free?"Tyler quickly responded.

"You are not making it any better for yourself."Marcel mumbled from beside him.

"Finally! Marcel has some common sense."Kol spoke up from beside me.

"I was going to say the fact that you heal quickly so we could just go through this torture over and over again."I darkly whisper down Tyler's ear.

Kol's brown eyes flicked from watching Marcel to watching me closely.

I dipped my finger tips in the water before I gently trailed them down his face, burning his flesh slowly. He struggled against the restraints and practically screamed in pain.

"Now, how do I stop my best friend from turning into a wolf on the next full moon?"I interrogate Tyler in a sensual tone of voice.

He didn't say anything so I handed Kol the cup once I'd dipped my finger tips into the glass again. I gripped Tyler roughly by the face and pried his eyes open to drip the wolfsbane water into his eyes.

"AHHH!"Tyler screamed the building down.

"I hope you're getting the message of all of this?"I aim at Marcel.

"You didn't even need to take me hostage, I'd of told you anything you needed to know."Marcel responds to me in a calm tone of voice.

I grab the glass from Kol and move over to pry Tyler's mouth open again and I start to pour the water into his mouth. He screamed out in pain once again. He was screaming for me to stop.

"I'll stop when you tell me exactly how I can save my best friend from a night of bone breaking pain."I calmly inform Tyler.

"I love this side of you."Kol can't help but gasp out to me.

I couldn't help but blush and laugh out softly as I turned to look at the handsome original.

I noticed that Tyler was still not giving me a answer so I moved over to the fireplace and grabbed one of the iron fire pokers.

"Werewolves have this thing for iron right?"I black heartedly commented.

I watched as he squirmed in his chair, trying to flee and move away from the iron fire poker.

I twirl the iron fire poker around in my hand before I smash it into his knee caps.

"ANSWERS NOW!"I suddenly raise my voice in a violent outburst.

"I'm being nice to you. This is me going easy on you or would you prefer to be choking on your heart and lungs in a near death state?"I growl out in a malevolent manner.

"Damn, talk dirty to me."Kol comments from behind me.

I try to ignore him and I grab the iron fire poker firmly and stab it into his upper thigh, close to his nether regions.

"Ouch..."I hear Kol mutter out from behind me and Marcel comment from beside him.

"LAUREN! KOL! Are you trying to alert the whole of New Orleans on your inflictions of pain on Tyler."Klaus calls out to us both as he enters the room.

I ignored Klaus and carelessly ripped the fire poker out of his thigh before I slammed it down into his other thigh, causing him to scream out in pain again.

"I'm being to feel like this a more of a personal attack on him as well."Klaus perks up, clearly amused.

"Okay! Okay! No more...There's a ring. A powerful witch has the spell for it here in New Orleans, that's all I know."Tyler perks up to me.

"Good doggie. I wish I could tell you that this was it but first I have to drain your system of vervain and get one of my boys here to compel you to forget everything."I carelessly tell Tyler with a smirk on my lips.

Klaus looked to Kol with a dark smirk on his lips as I ripped the iron fire poker out of Tyler's thigh. Kol quickly laughed at Klaus's smirk.

"Isn't it great?"Kol just simply laughs out to his brother.

"Now! Marcel. Your turn."I darkly growl out to the vampire.

"Whoa, I already know who the witch is. She's called Davina. She's the regent witch here in New Orleans."Marcel quickly tells me.

"Where is she?"I quickly question him.

"In the cemetery. Don't hurt her though, she's a friend."Marcel informs me quickly.

"Wether I hurt her or not all depends on if she gives me what I want. Klaus, make sure he gets her here and if he doesn't, I expect punishment."I carelessly reply to the vampire and comment out to the original.

I toss the iron fire poker to the side before I start leaving the living room to clean up the blood that covered my state.

I went to shower before moving into the bedroom. I had a towel wrapped around my form, my dark wet hair combed back out of my face.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when two hands landed on my hips. I quickly turned around to be met my Kol's dark orbs.

"What are you doing? Get out of here I'm half naked for god sa--"

Before I could finish the originals lips were on mine, setting my body alight. His kiss was rough, possessive and before I knew it, I was being vamped against a wall and my towel was being thrown to the floor as well as his grey shirt and jeans.

His lips moved from my lips to my neck before I was vamped against the bed. I felt his fangs sink into my shoulder and I was surprisingly overthrown with pleasure as he fed off me.

"Holy shit."I breathed out in surprise.

He removed his underwear before he started licking up the blood that had started dripping down my shoulder.

I'd never been more turned on now, I don't know if it was from the adrenaline of being with someone so dangerous and powerful or if it was from the bite but either way, I was craving more and more.

"I've been wanting to do this for centuries."Kol couldn't help but cockily remark.

I didn't quite know what that meant but I pulled his muscular form against me and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What are you waiting for then?"I whispered mischievously down his ear.

Without warning he pushed himself into me and started thrusting at a rough and frantic pace. The pleasure was indescribable. He sank his fangs into my neck as he thrusted frantically.

"It's even better than I imagined."He whispered hoarsely down my ear.

He'd buried his face into the crook of my neck and by the bites I was guessing I'd have to be wearing scarfs for a while.

A coil started forming in the pit of my stomach, it was indescribable but it wasn't long before it started to feel  overwhelming.

Kol moved his mouth down to latch onto one of my breasts, toying with it with his tongue.

He released it after a while, he was close I could tell. He moved to sink his fangs into my breath and it sent me spiralling over the edge.

My body shook and tensed as my back arched. Kol held my body close to his as I came and it wasn't long after that he lost control of himself, his muscles tensed under my touch as he released.

I couldn't help but attack my lips to his blood covered lips in a dominating attack.

I playful bit his lip as I pulled away from his lips, my blue eyes looking up into his chocolate brown ones.

"So then my little witch, what does this mean now?"Kol whispered smugly down to me.

"Well that depends on you my wildest Mikaelson. You don't really take commitment very well."I whisper back to him playfully.

"I think I can make a few exceptions."He playfully and cockily responds.

"Well then...in that case."I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Kol, Lauren. Now that you've finished, the witch is here."We both heard Klaus call from downstairs.

I crawled out of the bed with jelly legs and grabbed my clothes that I'd laid out before the vampires violent attack.

I dressed into a white cropped shirt and blue skinny jeans and tied my damp hair into a high pony tail.

Kol got dressed into the same grey shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans.

We both headed downstairs to be greeted by a rather angry looking brown haired blue eyed witch.

"You must be the New Orleans regent, Davina."My voice was serious, all playfulness had vanished.

"You must be the evil witch who kidnapped my friend. Juiletta? Is it?"Davina's voice was overbold and I didn't like it very much.

Both Kol and Klaus froze at the mention of that name. Whereas I furrowed my brows at the mention of that name.

"Oh you didn't seriously think I'd just waltz in here without doing any research on her."Davina over boldly comments to the two brothers.

"My names Lauren. I have no idea who Julietta is."I reply in the calmest tone of voice that I can muster.

"Julietta is the only reason the Mikaelson's keep you around."Davina explains to me.

My eyes shoot to flick between Kol and Klaus before they land back on Davina.

"That's poppycock."Klaus quickly blurts out to the young witch.

"Klaus is right. That's not true."Kol agrees with Klaus.

I'd heard Julietta's name multiple times but I still had no idea who she even was.

"Is it true though?"Davina questions the two brothers with a smug look.

"Listen, I don't care who this Julietta is. I have more prominent matters at hand here for example the rings."I point out to group, changing the subject.

"The moonlight rings? Before you ask yes, I have the spell for them."Davina explains to me.

She shows the piece of paper from her jacket before she smugly smiles and places it back in her jacket.

"But due to the fact that you've tied my best friend up and the whole background check I had done on you, I changed my mind. I'm not going to make you a moonlight ring."Davina simply states to us all.

"D, what are you doing?"Marcel simply speaks up in a warning tone of voice.

I wave of my hand and Davina's neck snapped like a twig and her limp body fell to the floor.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to such extreme lengths but I'm not letting my best friend go through such pain."I raise my voice to everyone.

Both Kol and Klaus stared down at Davina's lifeless body as Marcel screamed all sorts of profanities at me.

"Well...you've got to admire her spirit at least."Kol can't help but smugly remark.

"We have to tell her about Julietta soon."Klaus heavily sighs out to Kol.

Extreme lengths sometimes come to drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	8. How dare you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren finds out who Julietta is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy with others, enjoy!

I sat in the front room of the Mikaelson's mansion with my dark hair resting down my shoulders. I was wearing blue denim shorts and grey vest top with some skull patterned dolly shoes.

We were back in mystic falls now and I was reading through the spell as best as I could to try and figure out how to create this ring...the only problem was, the distracting arguing of the Mikaelson's around me because of my actions in New Orleans.

"You are one to judge Nick!"I overheard Kol yell.

"She just killed a regent Kol! A regent we could have used!"I heard klaus yell back.

"She never would have done as you said anyway klaus..."I mumbled out whilst chewing on my thumb as I read.

"She's not wrong Nick, she wouldn't have helped you. She wouldn't even help her and she's her kind."Rebekah backs me up.

"The point is, she can't go around taking hostages, torturing them and then killing regent witches!"Klaus yells back to them all.

"I believe Niklaus doesn't like meeting someone who follows his way of thinking."Elijah adds in from his armchair where he was reading.

I couldn't stifle the small laugh that escaped my lips at his words. I earned myself a sharp glare from Klaus but I just smiled innocently at him.

"What he said."I finally spoke up.

"Fine. You can all take her side if you wish but I know that I'm right."Klaus threw a temper tantrum as he left the room.

"Wolfy hormones I guess..."I mutter out to myself.

Almost as if on que Chloe walked through the door in a black shirt and blue skinny jeans, her brown hair tied back and her brown eyes filled with waves of confusion.

"What is it Chloe?"Elijah questions her almost immediately, worry filling his voice.

Me and Kol smirked mischievously at each other, knowing of Elijah's growing affections for Chloe.

"Lauren I need to talk to you...about the thing."Chloe told me, knowing I'd know immediately what she was talking about.

"Oh that thing."I gasped out, playing along.

Elijah's brown eyes furrowed at the both of us. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out what we were both up to.

"Yeah that thing..."Chloe continues on with a unconvincing voice.

"What thing?"Kol asked us both confused.

"You know your act isn't very convincing, I recommend neither of you follow down the acting career."Rebekah comments straight forwardly from where she was drinking.

"Oh yeah because I can see me and Chloe both going down that theatrical route."I respond sarcastically as I was standing up.

"Well you are a drama queen."Kol snickers out.

I playfully pushed him as I walked past him and over to Chloe who I quickly rushed out of the door.

Once we got to her house and up to her room we both let out a relieved sigh.

"You think they suspected anything?"Chloe finally asks me.

"Chloe, they've been around for centuries, of course they suspected something."I sassed out with a playful glare in my eyes.

"Okay, so I did some digging like you asked. Since the Salvatore brothers are still sweet with me, I managed to get some help from them too."Chloe starts off as she heads over to a pile of dusty old books.

"And let me guess, you found nothing?"I sigh out heavily as I follow her.

"Actually. I did find something."She quickly replies, dismissing my previous belief.

"Is it good or bad?"I question her with uncertainty lacing my tone.

"Well that depends on how you look at it."She tells me as searches through the pages."Personally I find it pretty creepy."

I wasn't quite sure what that meant but I listened in, finding her words pretty interesting.

"Stefan leant me this book. I assume he's got it from Bonnie or something but Julietta Ragnulf. I googled what her last name meant and in Viking folklore it means wolf advisor."Chloe starts off whilst she shows me the book she was reading.

I took the book from her hands and shook over took me once I'd looked down at the picture of the girl. She looked just like me almost like a replica.

"Julietta Ragnulf was a young witch from the original coven in 990AD and was rumoured to have been killed by a wild animal..."I read from the pages whilst gulping slightly."Yeah...I'm sure she was killed by a wild animal."

"You don't think that's true?"Chloe perks up curiously.

"No...I think it was a vampire and there were only one lot of vampires around back then."I angrily muttered out whilst slamming the book closed.

"Okay well before we go and try to kick their asses I just need to tell you that I didn't kill Matt. I thought it was Matt but he's alive, I saw him earlier today."Chloe breathes out heavily.

"What? Who was it then?"My words were laced with confusion.

"I don't know but I definitely killed someone because it's all over the news. He must have been cloaked or something by some kind of spell."Chloe tries to work out.

"Right...Well, we'll figure it out later."I sigh out heavily as I move to exit the room.

We both headed quickly back to the Mikaelson's mansion to find Elijah, Kol and Klaus all in the front room.

"Oh darling! Your back! How was your scheming!"Kol greeted cheekily without looking up.

Elijah's eyes immediately filled with confusion at my betrayal and tear filled eyes and his eyes darted to meet Chloe's. Chloe just simply shook her head at him as if to say, don't say anything.

Klaus's eyes seemingly filled with worry and anger. He probably thought someone had tried to hurt us or something.

"I assume someone's on your next victim list."Klaus finally speaks up.

Kol's eyes flick up to meet my hurt filled eyes and quicker than someone could click their fingers he was in front of me and Chloe.

"What is it?"Kol asks me in a concerned filled tone of voice.

My hands reached up and quickly slapped him hard across the face, it wouldn't hurt him but it was more for me than him.

"How dare you..."I cried out slightly hurt.

"How dare I what exactly?"Kol muttered out, genuinely confused.

I slowly back away from Kol, shaking my head angrily at him. I felt hurt, betrayed and I just couldn't be near any of them.

"I give you my heart, my everything and it's not even me that you want."I slightly raised my voice at him.

"What? Of course I want you!"Kol quickly blurts out.

"Keep going Lauren, you almost sound like Rebekah now."Klaus perks up from across the room.

"Oh you shut up Niklaus! I hate you too! I hate you all! You are all murderous, pathological liars that have just used me from the start!"I scream out at Klaus, earning a shocked mixed with angered look from him.

"What exactly is it that's happened?"Elijah speaks up from beside Chloe.

"Oh don't act innocent Elijah! You know damn well what's going on! Not as noble as I thought you can't even tell me the truth."I angrily bite out to Elijah.

"Okay! Right enough, Lauren go home. Elijah hasn't even done anything."Chloe suddenly speaks up, seemingly thinking I've gone too far.

"Fine. I'm done here anyway and I'm done with all of you. You best go and find yourself a new witch because I don't want anything to do with any of you ever again."I inform all the Mikaelsons."Oh and I'm leaving Mystic falls too by the way."

** Chloe's POV **

I watched with widened eyes as she left. I didn't know she was that hurt about it. She can't leave, what about the next full moon...

Kol moved forward to try and go after her but I quickly raised my hand at him.

"I wouldn't. She's serious. She hates you for lying to her and I kinda hate you now for it too."I spoke honestly.

"That's fine because I never did like you either."Kol bites out as he vamps towards me.

Elijah quickly steps in front of him and blocks him from me and klaus quickly holds Kol back.

"That's quite enough brother."Elijah speaks up to Kol in a serious tone of voice.

"Now, can someone tell me what exactly is going on with her?"Klaus aims at me specifically.

"Does the name Julietta Ragnulf ring a bell to any of you?"I breathe out finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	9. Learning the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah tells chloe about Julietta's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been super busy

** Chloe's POV **

Lauren wasn't lying she's been gone from Mystic falls for weeks, she'd gone to her nans again and I already missed her.

Elijah, Klaus and Kol still hadn't said a word about who this Julietta was but I didn't like it, something wasn't right but either way, Kol was like a heartbroken little boy.

"Lauren darling please, just answer your phone and talk to me."I overheard Kol saying down the hall from where I was in the front room.

"Elijah, what am I going to do? Lauren's gone and it's a full moon this Friday."I express my worry to Elijah.

"I don't know Chloe but do not worry."Elijah tries to calm me whilst his eyes were still zoned on his book.

"Who is Julietta to you guys?"I dare to ask him.

Elijah stops his reading and raises his eyes to meet mine momentarily. His lips part slightly as though he's about to say something before he hesitates.

"Elijah..."My voice was more pressing and serious.

"Come with me."Elijah finally says.

He stands up and places his book down on the table before he holds out his hand for me to take which I do.

Suddenly I'm being vamped way out of the house and deep into the woods outside. I'm guessing so we were out of earshot of Kol, Klaus and Rebekah.

"Can I trust you to give me your word that you will not speak a word of this to any of my siblings and certainly not Lauren?"Elijah starts off in a serious tone of voice.

"You have my word. I promise."I guarantee him.

Elijah takes a deep breath and his eyes meet the ground as he fixes the cuffs of his shirt.

"Julietta was...although she resembles her she was awfully different to Lauren. She was sweet, pure and harmless. The village adored her. Klaus and Kol adored her."Elijah start off.

"That explains the first meeting at the dance."I sigh out slightly.

"Julietta adored Klaus more than Kol unfortunately, she saw Klaus in a different light to many, she saw the broken side of my brother. After my father's relentless daily torment towards Klaus he often went to Julietta for comfort which she gladly gave him. They were in love and after Klaus found out what he truly was he confided in her, believing that she'd see him as a beast as our father had but she didn't, she managed to convince him to take pride in what he was."Elijah's voice seemed to turn shaky.

"Who killed her?"I hesitantly asked him.

"Kol was envious about Klaus's relationship with Julietta. He didn't like how although she adored him she only saw him as a heart player."Elijah carries on.

"Did...Did Kol kill her?"I muttered out nervously.

"No, never. Kol would of never laid a finger on her even with his constant unsatisfied thirst and his rebellious behaviour. That's why you can trust my brother with Lauren. He'd never harm her."Elijah's voice was laced with honesty but his eyes seemed filled with something else.

My eyes watched his every move, the way his eyes were swimming in guilt and they wouldn't meet mine. The way he fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt and took deep sighs. It was so obvious.

"You...You killed her didn't you?"I muttered out quietly.

"Yes..."Elijah replied back, shame filling his tone.

"Why?"I didn't understand him.

"I...I tried to talk to her after her and Kol had a disagreement. I'd lost control of my thirst...I killed her and mother helped me hide her deep in the woods so that people would believe it was the wolves that took her life. Kol and Klaus were distraught...they'd never forgive me if they knew the truth."Elijah confides in me.

I was lost for words at first, it was a lot to take in. A lot to understand. It wasn't really his fault, they'd just turned and it's not like he'd killed my best friend, just someone who looked like her...

"Elijah, I understand...I won't say anything to anyone. I promise."I finally speak up.

"Thank you Chloe."Elijah's voice was laced in appreciation.

He then gently took my hands in his as he stepped closer to him. My eyes flicked up and looked into his chocolate brown eyes as I gulped instinctively.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?"Klaus's voice sounding from behind us.

"Niklaus, have you ever heard of privacy?"Elijah speaks up with a heavy sigh.

"Privacy? Not at all brother."Klaus replies sarcastically."I just thought I'd come to inform you that not only has our sister took off and left but our brother has gone missing."

"Kol?"I spoke up, my voice laced with shock.

"Yes Kol. Who else do you bloody think?"Klaus responds almost heartlessly.

"Very well Niklaus. I'll try and see if I can find Kol."Elijah sighs out heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	10. A/N an apology

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but it's due to my depression. I'm lacking muse on everything and I don't like to write when I'm low on muse because it's not fun for me and then it won't be fun for you either because the chapters I'll be really crappy but I promise you that I'll try to update as soon as I get my muse back. 

Please don't be angry with me and I really hope you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


End file.
